Our objectives are to extend our studies of the genetic control of the transformed and tumorigenic phenotypes in human cells. The characterization of human-associated antigen pp75 is currently underway. We have optimized the conditions for the stable integration of single copies of selectable genes into individual chromosomes on a random basis and are working to complete a human chromosomal library. (P)